Admin Talk Page
This is the page where admins can talk about Wiki developments and issues on the Wiki. *This page is used for talking about the Wiki's layouts, updates, ideas for the Wiki and general questions about it. *'Admins only'; they only can edit and leave comments on this page. *This page is not for discussing anything to do with the RP, like plots, adding characters and such. This does not include the updating of Clan pages, Categories, Cat pages and likewise. *Please try and add your comments into the appropriate section. If your comment or suggestion has no category, add a new category or put in the 'Other' section. Pages Add in questions, comments and suggestions related to pages here. Sign all posts with four tildes. (~'s.) ---- Character Pages I know this was Owl's thing (at least, if I remember right x3), but I figured I'd bring it up since none of us have really talked about the whole wiki revamp thing for a while. Anyways, I agree with what Owl said about not having to write about minor things when it comes to a character's history. I think that instead of separating their history from before the roleplay and during, there should just be the history, and we could write about their entire life up until the current moment in the roleplay, leaving out minor parts. -- 22:51, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Thorn's page would be an example. -- 20:12, January 15, 2014 (UTC) I like it. This is a new template I've been working on.. Character Page Layout (Updated) ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 03:26, January 18, 2014 (UTC) I like it, but actually did like most of the layout we had before. Rather than having two separate headlines for the appearance and personality, I like the way it was shown before. But, I do like the "Skills" headline. And since the cat's main family is listed in the info box, I figured the other family would go at the bottom of the page, since for some cats, the list gets really long. :3 Just some suggestions~ -- 03:35, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Oh, I forgot to add, I would get on the chat, but my iPad isn't letting me for some reason. Whenever I try, it says I'm on, but I can't say anything and it says no one else is on. x3 -- 03:37, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Aww, that sucks. I try to log onto the chat everytime I'm on so if anyone gets on, we can talk, but I forgot to do it until now. cx I like the idea- I think, we could take out the extra section and just do your ideas. Also, I think we could remove the family section from the page and just list it in the character box. Wouldn't it be easier, and we wouldn't have to be so repetitive with the information? It'd be easier on making the char's page n' all. Or we could change the template.. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 03:40, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Maybe instead, we should just list the immediate family in the info box, and the rest in the "Family" section, if they have any? That way, if a cat has a lot of known family, it won't make the info box too long. -- 03:44, January 18, 2014 (UTC) That sounds good. The new page layout is definitely more informative than our current one. Emberstar23 Yay Loki~! 23:54, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Categories Add in questions, comments and suggestions related to categories here. Sign all posts with four tildes. (~'s.) ---- Layouts Add in questions, comments and suggestions related to layouts here. Sign all posts with four tildes. (~'s.) ---- Art Add in questions, comments and suggestions related to art here. Sign all posts with four tildes. (~'s.) ---- Other Add in questions, comments and suggests related to anything not posted here. Sign all posts with four tildes. (~'s.) ---- I didn't really know where else to put this, and I want to get it done before my parents tell me to do something else and I forget. x3 So, I think we should update the rules. I put together what I think should be included in the rules, and then, of course if you guys disagree or want to suggest something, then we can figure it out. Policy :1. Never post any inappropriate images, words, or links. This is a child-friendly wiki. After a warning, you will get a permanent ban from the wiki. :2. Respect every user. Personal attacks will not be tolerated here. You could get a permanent wiki ban. :3. If your character is not a cat, then you may use a real life image in their info box. However, if the picture was not taken by you, then you must give credit to whoever took the image. :4. Do not steal an image. If you don't own it, then don't post it unless you have permission from the owner. :5. Do not repeat links. It's considered spam, and there's really no need. :6. Do not edit another member's character page unless you're correcting grammar, spelling, punctuation, the layout, family, or adding an approved charart. :7. Refrain from coming just to chat. If you're going to join this wiki, contribute! Policy: Fanfiction :1. No cursing. This includes vulgar language and even the suggestion of a 'bad word'. (Dang, heck, mouse-brain, etc. are permitted) :2. Be nice. Don't give negative feedback on someone's story, but you may give suggestions on how to improve their fanfiction. :3. No sexual themes or suggestive dialog. Let's keep this wiki safe for everyone. :4. Do not steal other people's ideas. Say a user says an idea, and writes a story, and another user decides to write the same thing, but changes a few minor things. This will get you in trouble and your story deleted. :5. Always use proper punctuation, grammar, and spelling. Text-talk will not be permitted anywhere on the wiki, wether it be in the fanfiction or in chat. :6. Do not create any pages for your fanfiction characters. Only roleplay characters may have pages. :7. If you wish to make a fanfiction contest, make sure that it goes along with all the wiki rules. Policy: Roleplay :1. This is primarily a warriors roleplay wiki. However, Erin Hunter's other series' (Seekers, Survivors) are allowed here, as well, but, again, this wiki mainly focuses on warriors. Other animal roleplays are allowed, too, but only to a certain extent. :2. If you're going to roleplay with some else's character, then it must be a very minor action, just to keep the roleplay going. Also, if the owner of the character asks you to delete the part of your roleplay where you used their character, you must respect their decision. :3. Do not roleplay from another user's character's POV (point of view). :4.' Never do something major such as getting a prophecy or sending a roleplay into battle without discussing it with the owner first. :5. Do not kill another user's character without their permission. :6. You must roleplay in paragraph form. Example: Tina moved swiftly through the trees, searching for her prey. :7. You may only create roleplay if you have permission from all three admins (Ivy, Owl, and Ember). :8. Don't randomly make family members for someone else's character without their permission. :9. Never curse unless it's in Warriors, Seekers, or Survivors form. Policy: Chatroom :1. Do not be disrespectful to anyone in the chatroom. The staff here will not tolerate it. :2. This wiki will not tolerate any chat-speak. However, the occasional lol or gtg is allowed. :3. Roleplay is allowed in the main chat, but if you are interrupting someone, then take it to the private messages. :4. Never spam in the chatroom. It is disrespectful and annoying. :5. Don't come to the wiki to just chat in the chatroom. So what'd you guys think? -- 23:28, January 12, 2014 (UTC) It's very thorough and explanatory; these are great rules to use for the wiki. (: Emberstar23 Yay Loki~! 01:08, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Thanks~! I didn't really have to change that much of the original rules. -- 05:09, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Agreed with Ember; I'd give this my stamp of approval. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 03:26, January 18, 2014 (UTC) I updated all the policies~ -- 02:04, January 19, 2014 (UTC) ''----'' Category:Informative Category:Admins Category:Site administration